halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fulvius-B274
Childhood Fulvius was born in 2532 to two members of the Insurrection. They were killed by a UNSC raid on the compound in which they resided (2535). Fulvius was taken to an Orphanage in the the capitol city of Capella. He had a bad life in the orphanage. He was beat, many times, by the leader of the orphanage. These beatings increased his resistance to pain and the constant suffering he endured helped him survive the rigors of S-III training. In 2539, when ONI came to recruit war orphans, they told him that his family was killed by the Covenant, and that to get revenge, he could join the Spartan III program and train to become a soldier for the UNSC. After an interview with an ONI agent, Fulvius was sent to the training facility on Onyx. Training In training, Fulvius excelled at heavy weapon and explosive roles in combat training. He specialized in heavy weapon and explosive ordnance roles (naturally). He trained with the Beta company and was the 274 candidate admitted into the S-III Beta company training. He graduated training in around 2543. Work With ONI While working with ONI, Fulvius fought in only Operation Torpedo and in the Insurrection of Mamore, and some other assignments, not big enough to be considered battles or skirmishes. He worked with a team of Spartans dedicated to the destruction and sabotage of covenant ships and or ports. He worked in this position from 2546 to 2553. In 2553, he was called in to blow up a insurrection installation on Mamore. He was sent in with orders to plant mines around the area, to send a "mines planted" confirmation transmission, to get clear, and to detonate the mines. He was forced to infiltrate the installation by pretending to be a insurrectionist. He snuck past the guards by driving a "stolen" M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle, A.K.A. a Warthog, up to the installation and entered. He had rigged a bomb in the bed of the 'hog, under the Minigun. He also had the mines to place around the compound in the bed of the warthog. He parked the vehicle next to some fuel tanks, and placed mines around the area. Unbeknownst to him, the mines were set to explode right after the "mines planted" transmission was sent. ONI was suspicious of Fulvius, so they figured that they would kill to birds with one stone. In this case, the birds were Fulvius and the Insurrection installation. Fulvius sent the verification transmission, and the bombs detonated. He had started to get clear of the area before he sent the transmission, an this saved his life. He was behind a small construction, made of brick, and it blocked most of the force and shrapnel from the blast. He was hit very forcefully, and was knocked out for about 2-3 weeks. If not for his SPI armor, he would have been killed. Period 1 After ONI After Fulvius was betrayed by ONI, he hitched a ride on many ships to get back to his home planet of Capella. In Category:Beta Company